


Once Upon a Dream

by SDBookFan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDBookFan/pseuds/SDBookFan
Summary: Roman was feeling in the mood for princess songs following the Making Some Changes video. He didn't expect someone else to join in.





	Once Upon a Dream

Roman couldn’t help it. The whole shape-changing affair had just gotten him in the mood for princess songs. And well, who could blame him? So he had shifted back into the form of Valerie.

Sweeping up a long coat to dance with, he began to sing.

“I know you, I’ve walked with once upon a dream…”

He closed his eyes, letting his mind drift, as the notes filled the air. This had always been one of his favorite songs

He wrapped his arms around himself, a sort of hug, the kind a partner might give, as he sang “You’ll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream.”

From there, he hummed the melody contently, as he danced around the room, spinning in circles. What he didn’t expect was for a hands to catch his, a new partner joining his waltz

He tried to turn his head to see who had interrupted, but the other kept him facing away from them. Intrigued, Roman continued the song.

“But if I know you, I know what you’ll do. You’ll love me at once…”

It was then the other span Roman to face finally face him, as they picked up the melody.

“The way you did once upon a dream.”

Roman stared up in surprise. It was Anxiety. The darker side refused to meet Roman’s eyes, but he kept singing.

“I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream.”

Roman smiled, relaxing into the dance. This was a nice surprise.

The two of them spun around the common room floor, steps quick and light, as their voices harmonized and filled the air, until the end of the song, the last notes lingering in the air.

Once the song was done, Roman let himself shift back.

“I must say, Anxiety,” he said, a little bemused. “I didn’t expect you to join in.”

Anxiety just shifted uncomfortably, detaching himself from Roman. Roman let him go, although he was slightly disappointed by the new distance between them.

“It’s a duet,” Anxiety muttered, “It would have just ended up bugging me if I’d had to hear it as a solo piece. Don’t read too much into it. I was just sticking to the script.”

Roman raised an eyebrow. That was an interesting explanation, but he doubted that was all there was to it. Still, pushing Anxiety wouldn’t get him anywhere. So instead he learned forward with a smirk.

“Well feel free to fill in anytime,” he purred, “You make a surprisingly good Prince Charming.”

He could see a red flush creeping up on Anxiety’s face, so he decided it was time to leave before Anxiety lashed out in embarrassment. But before he left, he made sure to say one last thing.

“I’m going to head back to my room now, Anxiety,” he said, letting hand come up to rest on Anxiety;s shoulder and give it a squeeze. “But feel free to dance through my dreams later though.”

With that he glided out of the room, still humming the song under his breath, and self-satisfied smile on his face. This had been a good day.

* * *

 

Back in the living room, Anxiety pulled his hood up over his face, pressing his hands to his burning cheeks. What the hell was that supposed mean?

He glanced up at the doorway Prince had left through. He hadn’t really thought about what he was doing when he’d joined in. He’d gotten caught up with the song and done it without thinking.

Once he’d realized he’d stepped in, he’d been waiting for Prince to stop and yell at him for interrupting, but he hadn’t. Instead, he’d seemed almost happy. Confused, Anxiety had just gone along with it, finishing the song.

Now staring after Prince, things still weren’t any clearer. Maybe he should just go to bed early, see if things made more sense in the morning. He definitely wouldn’t be dreaming of Prince though!

(And yet, despite his all his determination, he couldn’t help but let his thoughts drift back to the dance they has shared, the song still drifting through his head as he fell asleep.)

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr at ec-sanderssides


End file.
